the_world_of_superpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Von Marburg
Baron Sebastian Von Marburg is a powerful cradle witch and the charming son of the Countess Von Marburg. Biography Sebastian was born with the sole purpose of being used as a vessel to complete the Grand Rite. However, since Increase Mather prevented the Countess from completing her purpose of unleashing the Devil on Earth, Sebastian grew up like any other witch, basking in the comforts of the European aristocracy. As a child, Sebastian was used by his mother to lure other children to her in order for her to use in her blooming rituals. Physical Appearance Sebastian is a handsome man with a medium build and a clear complexion. He has dark brown hair that is naturally wavy like that of his mother, hazel eyes, and a boyish face albeit with a stern and manipulative look. Sebastian has a slim body and hairy chest. He wears sophisticated and refined outfits ranging from military uniforms to refined clothing befitting his noble title. Sebastian also often wears rings on the index finger, generally with black or ruby red gems embedded. Personality Sebastian is a very cunning man of the Dorian Grey type and the antithesis of the puritanical method of thought. Sebastian is also a lustful man, arrogant and often infantile in methods and behavior. In spite of his being several hundred years old, Sebastian is not emotionally more mature than a teenager, behavior shared by many aristocrats of the time, prone to whim and lunacy. He harbors a boundless sense of superiority inherited from his mother, which is why he looks so contemptuous to anyone who is not in his inner circle of interests. Relatives *Ingrid Von Marburg (mother) *Agnessa Sokolova (maternal aunt) *Catherine Belmont (maternal aunt) *Isidora Montero (maternal aunt) *Abigail Patton (maternal aunt) *Anne Hale (maternal half-sister) Powers and Abilities Powers Witchcraft: Sebastian Von Marburg is a very powerful pure-blood witch, descending from one of the first satanic witches in history. It is possible that his power equates with that of his half-sister, Anne Hale, though he is much more in control of his abilities due to his advanced age. Unlike most witches, Sebastian rarely resorts to magic, though when he does, he demonstrates great skill and noteworthy abilities. *''Blooming:'' He is allegedly over 250 years old, implying that Sebastian uses the same treatment of blooming as do his mother and Mercy Lewis, an Essex witch. Teleportation: Sebastian is capable of teleportation, as seen when he teleported George Sibley's body to an undisclosed location by sticking a needle into his forehead. He can also teleport himself from one place to another. Puppetry: He showed a mastery in puppetry, being able to paralyze someone while twisting their bones at the same time, as shown when he confronted Mercy who was rendered powerless by Sebastian's advanced abilities. Telepathy: Sebastian also demonstrated the same gift of the "blood kiss" as his mother, as he was able to extract any necessary information just as easily through a kiss. Abilities Strength: In addition to his magical abilities, he also demonstrated an inhuman degree of physical strength that allowed him to overpower regular human beings and mash stones with his bare hands. Etymology Sebastian is a masculine German and English given name deriving from Greek σεβαστος (sebastos), meaning "venerable". Von Marburg is a German surname that literally means "from Marburg", with Marburg being a German town. Baron is a member of the lowest order of British nobility. The term baron is not used as a form of address in Britain with barons usually being referred to as "Lord". Category:Witches